GRAVATAS & CORPOS
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Booth e Brennan investigam uma série de assassinatos de mulheres enquanto também começam a lidar com emoções que, até então, vinham evitando.
1. Chapter 1

**GRAVATAS E CORPOS**

**Capítulo 1**

**AUTORA: Lady K **

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral..

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: **Contém spoilers da 5ª temporada. O tempo é após o episódio em que a aparece a Dra. Catherine Klein.

**COMMENTS: **Como eu venho dizendo há séculos e deletando e recomeçando N vezes, finalmente estou publicando minha primeira fic de Bones. Então, tenham piedade, é a primeira que escrevo. Essa vai em homenagem às potências Fran, Thay e Loui (a ordem dos fatores não altera o produto da soma, no caso, amo todas vcs!). Aí vai o comecinho, e vcs me dizem se devo continuar (ou não) kkkkkk

* * *

**Instituto Jeffersonian**

**Sala da Dra. Temperance Brennan**

"Ei, Bones! Calce suas botas e um chapéu porque, adivinhe, vamos para o Texas!" - Era Booth quebrando o silêncio na sala de Temperance Brennan, cercada por todos aqueles objetos históricos, muitos advindos de escavações realizadas por ela mesma, em sua carreira de antropóloga. Ela digitava algo no computador sobre a mesa e, como tantas outras vezes, não pretendia desviar sua atenção dali. Entretanto, o sexy agente do FBI conhecia perfeitamente sua parceira – e como tirá-la do mundo paralelo em que ela insistia em criar e viver.

"Botas e chapéu? Eu não sei o que isso significa. Wow, Booth, não pode simplesmente chegar e dizer 'vamos viajar', você sabe como odeio isso. Na verdade, tenho várias tarefas em andamento no Jeffersonian que necessitam alguém qualificado e experiente, como eu. Já conversamos sobre isso antes."

É claro que haviam conversado sobre isso. Milhares de vezes, ele poderia lhe dizer. Ao que ela responderia que "milhares" era um valor inexato, já que não havia uma pesquisa atestando-o.

Ela também sabia que não cabia a Booth decidir quando receberiam um caso em outra localidade: a ordem vinha de seus superiores. Ainda assim, ele tinha um certo prazer em comunicá-la como se ele tivesse armado tudo, numa espécie de afirmação de sua posição de macho alfa. Antes, ficava furiosa com ele por fazer isso. Com o passar dos anos, ao exercitar-se em entender melhor habilidades como "empatia" e "altruísmo", percebeu que, às vezes, era melhor deixá-lo pensar que "estava por cima da carne seca" (ela realmente não entendia a expressão, apenas que tinha um quê de verdade). O que, ainda assim, não significava deixar que ele ganhasse a batalha sem uma dose de resistência.

O olhar de Booth foi de Temperance ao computador e às caixas contendo ossadas de sabe-se lá quando.

"Qual é, Bones? A menos que os fantasmas desses caras estejam te assombrando, eu não vejo a urgência diante disso aqui."

"Você sabe perfeitamente que eu não acredito que..."

Ele colocou a pasta com os arquivos do caso sobre a mesa, expondo as fotos como cartas de um baralho a revelar histórias de violência brutal, interrompendo-a. "Até agora, cinco corpos encontrados. Todas mulheres bem sucedidas na carreira militar e apresentando padrões idênticos. Violentadas sexualmente, torturadas e mutiladas ainda com vida. Outro ponto em comum: a autópsia revelou terem ingerido alguma bebida alcoólica batizada com valium."

Ela parecia já nem prestar atenção ao que lhe explicava o parceiro. Sua voz parecia distante a seus ouvidos, ainda que presente, enquanto sua mente rapidamente registrava cada informação do caso.

"Precisarei das amostras colhidas pelos peritos, raios X e tudo mais aqui no Jeffersonian para que nossa equipe comece a apurar os fatos" - Ela já se levantava.

Mesmo odiando psicologia, sua experiência forense lhe deixava muito segura para interpretar que o assassino, muito provavelmente, sentia prazer em subjugar mulheres em posição de destaque e força, especialmente sendo elas militares. E, céus, ela realmente odiava isso.

* * *

**Texas**

Enquanto Booth dirigia a SUV alugada rumo à sede do FBI, com o lap top no colo, Brennan recebia as últimas informações levantadas por Sweets.

"Seu suspeito provavelmente é um cara machista, considera-se superior a qualquer mulher, auto-afirmando-se ao humilhar suas vítimas, mulheres com poder hierárquico sobre, inclusive, caras fortes. As vítimas podem ter sido escolhidas em bares ou boates, onde ingeriram a bebida com valium e se tornaram presas fáceis, no estilo do golpe 'boa noite cinderela'. Para ter essa abertura, seu suspeito deve ter boa pinta, bom papo, inteligência e grande dissimulação, como um autêntico psicopata que me diz ser."

Brennan arqueou a sobrancelha, num misto de descrença e incompreensão. Sua lógica não era capaz de explicar como o psicólogo recém saído da adolescência conseguia levantar tantas informações sem se ater às evidências tangíveis, como ossos, partículas, DNA, fluidos etc. Entretanto, a experiência já lhe havia dito que era melhor não confrontá-lo sempre. Sweets era muito sensível e relutante em admitir que, apesar de acertar algumas coisas, ele não era um cientista, pensava ela. Pobre garoto.

Ela praticamente já podia ouvi-lo dizer que o assassino teria algum tipo de trauma de infância relacionado à mãe.

"Tudo indica que o assassino tem uma questão mal resolvida com a figura materna também." - Sweets completou.

"Dá pra ser mais específico, Sweets? Podemos refazer os últimos passos das vítimas, mas você sabe, quem vai se lembrar de um casal saindo no meio da balada para... você sabe..."

"Um encontro casual onde ocorre uma descarga de neurotransmissores, sintoma clássico de atração sexual que culmina com..." - Brennan apressou-se em continuar, percebendo o embaraço de Booth, como se Sweets não fosse entender.

O agente virou os olhos, cansado. Às vezes, ele pensava que ela tinha um prazer secreto em lhe falar essas coisas e constrangê-lo. Se fosse outra pessoa, ele teria certeza, mas não ela. Era isso, entre outras coisas, que a fazia ser a mulher única que o atraiu desde o princípio.

"Ok, ok, Bones. Já entendemos isso. O que mais pode nos dizer, Sweets?"

"Um sujeito assim não se cria da noite para o dia. Pode ter iniciado com ataques mais 'leves', que não terminaram com a morte das vítimas. Sugiro que deem uma olhada em casos não concluídos de estupro e tortura" - Sweets fez uma pausa, antes de prosseguir. "Agente Booth, são pequenas caveiras o que vejo estampado em sua gravata?"

Foi como se uma sirene começasse a soar na cabeça de Booth. Perigo. Nenhum detalhe passava despercebido ao psicólogo de 12 anos de idade. Já podia prever a enxurrada de interpretações e significados ocultos que vinham pela frente.

E antes que isso ocorresse, ele se apressou. "Obrigado, Sweets, até mais!" Sua mão imediatamente fechou o lap top.

"Se quer saber, esta gravata me parece mais agradável de se ver que aquela outra que você vinha usando nos últimos dias. Aquela com crustráceos que a Dra. Klein lhe deu."

Booth olhou com desgosto para o outro lado. "Muito obrigado, Sweets" - agradeceu mentalmente.

Dra. Klein. Um assunto que ele vinha deliberadamente evitando com sucesso e que Brennan não puxava há tempos. E agora, aí estava Seeley Booth tentando se livrar do rojão que ameaçava estourar a qualquer instante.

"Angela me deu de amigo secreto no natal passado, aquele na sua casa. Ei, Bones, Hodgins me indicou um lugar que fazem umas costeletas de porco que são de lamber os dedos! Podemos dar uma passada por lá quando resolvermos o caso, o que acha?" - A desculpa recém inventada de lhe pareceu eficaz, se não fosse pela capacidade de Brennan em tratar vários fatos simultaneamente.

"Booth, me tornei vegetaria, esqueceu? Você deixou de usar a gravata de crustáceos ao mesmo tempo em que cessaram as ligações telefônicas e os encontros com a Dra. Klein. Vocês terminaram?" - Sua pergunta soou mais como uma afirmação.

Seu interesse pelo relacionamento de Booth era algo inevitável. Ela se protegia por baixo de uma máscara de indiferença e profissionalismo, como se o que ele faz com sua vida pessoal, simplesmente não lhe despertasse o menor interesse. Entretanto, estava muito atenta a tudo que ele dizia e fazia.

Ironicamente, preferiu não interroga-lo como das outras vezes. As visitas frequentes da Dra. Klein à sala de Booth ou a sua casa, as constantes ligações e atenções começaram a incomodá-la. Ela se perguntava se era isso que as pessoas chamavam ciúme. O que ela rapidamente tratou de se explicar como uma reação natural de sua parte, já que o Jeffersonian e Booth faziam parte de sua rotina, sem ambiente, e qualquer intromissão seria tratado como uma ameaça ao seu equilíbrio.

"Não estava dando certo" - Booth respondeu secamente, implorando aos céus que ela se desse por satisfeita e mudasse de assunto.

"Sinto muito... Por que?" - Ela voltou com sua naturalidade quase infantil.

Repreendeu-se mentalmente ao terminar a pergunta. Queria e não queria saber a resposta. Isso não era nada racional.

E Booth, como explicaria que havia se dado por vencido e decidido que um novo relacionamento talvez o fizesse esquecer-se do amor platônico e, acreditava ele, não correspondido pela parceira? E ele havia se esforçado. No entanto, via-se preso na armadinha da mulher que conseguia ser inteligente, um gênio, e ingênua ao mesmo tempo. Incapaz de perceber sutilezas em seu comportamento e em suas falas, mas capaz de gestos que poucos seres humanos eram capazes. E se ele se lembrasse então dos olhos claros, dos cabelos, do corpo escultural... por Deus, aí sim o caso estava irremediavelmente perdido.

Como diria a ela que havia lutado sem sucesso. E que apesar de Sweets ter lhe garantido que o amor por ela era resultado do sonho experimentado durante o coma, o sentimento persistia, enraizado até os ossos. Nessa questão, a pessoa mais sensata e coerente, pensava ele, havia sido a Srta. Harmonia.

"Bones, o caso, ok? Vamos nos concentrar apenas no caso" - Ele encerrou bruscamente.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRAVATAS E CORPOS**

**Capítulo 2**

**AUTORA: Lady K **

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral..

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: **Contém spoilers da 5ª temporada. O tempo é após o episódio em que a aparece a Dra. Catherine Klein.

**COMMENTS: **Escrever realmente está me ajudando a diminuir a ansiedade pelo 100° episódio, isso é terapêutico.

Obrigada pelos comments, meninas ;)

******************

**Texas**

Tudo que restava dos corpos das vítimas do serial killer era, agora, uma pilha ossos, devidamente arranjados, cada qual sobre a mesa metálica do necrotério. Tecidos vivos, amostras e demais evidências já haviam sido enviados ao Jeffersonian.

No canto, sobre a mesa de anotações, Brennan instalou seu lap top, sua conexão direta com os membros de sua equipe. Sentado aí, Booth examinava as informações do caso quando seu celular vibrou ao sinal de mensagem.

"Novidades. Abram suas mensagem e a web cam. Angela."

"Ei, Bones, veja só isso. Os squints já tem algo para nós."

Ela sorriu, retirando as luvas, e foi até ele, iniciando o programa. A recepção, como eles já haviam percebido antes, não era muito boa naquela região, dificultando a conexão. Enquanto esperava, ela voltou sua atenção a um dos corpos, pegando com cuidado um dos pequenos ossos das falanges.

"Conheço esse olhar, Bones. Encontrou alguma coisa?"

"Hummm... talvez... eu deixei uma lupa aí?" - Concentrada, sua atenção 100% focada no delicado osso, caminho na direção de Booth, não notando uma falha no piso que a fez tropeçar, jogando para baixo da mesa o osso.

"Oh não, droga!" - Rapidamente e pensar duas vezes, ela se atirou para baixo da mesa, não notando um muito, muito envergonhado Booth ainda sentado ali.

"Bones, o que você..."

"Ei, pessoal, aproveitando o passeio?" - A voz animada e, ele bem sabia, maliciosa, de Angela, o deteve.

"Oi... Angela..."

"Booth, pare de se mexer, você não está ajudando" - Angela precisou levar a mão à boca para conter a gargalhada ao ligar o embaraço de Booth à voz de Brennan vindo de baixo da mesa.

"Ai, bati a cabeça..." - A antropóloga reclamou antes de se levantar apenas o suficiente para olhar para a tela do computador, cena esta que o Dr. Hodgins chegou em tempo para presenciar.

"Wow! Dra. B.! Parece que isso dá um novo significado a 'consertar o encanamento'" - Ele e Angela compártilhavam a mesma expressão de surpresa e, claro, muita diversão.

Booth os fuzilou com o olhar. Também não se esqueceu de agradecer a Deus por Temperance não captar as coisas com rapidez, e nem as sutileza de uma metáfora, ou ele estaria em uma situação ainda mais complicada. Definitivamente.

"Não sei o que consertar o encanamento pode ter a ver com o caso... o que descobriram?"

"Havia alguns hematomas perimortem nas fotos dos corpos e tratei da rodá-las num programa de isolamento de cores. A boa notícia, para nós e não para a vítima, claro, é que tratavam-se de mordidas" - Angela falava enquanto as imagens iam, instantaneamente, sendo abertas por Booth e Brennan.

Booth examinava as fotos com discreta perplexidade. Anos nesse trabalho não deixavam com que se esquece que o potencial humano para o mal era infinito. Pensar no sofrimento dessas vítimas era uma idéia torturante, ao mesmo tempo em que o motivava a livrar a sociedade de uma criatura que não merecia fazer parte dela.

"Bom trabalho, Angela. Nosso trabalho então está praticamente concluído" - Brennan se antecipou.

"Não, querida, aí é que começam os problemas. Consegui montar um molde virtual da arcada dentária para procurar no sistema. Achei um tal Alex Coleman, que esteve preso por agressão a uma mulher há 12 anos. Só que desde então, o cara simplesmente desapareceu. Nenhum registro em bancos, seguro, emprego... nada."

"Pode ter mudado de identidade. Pra esse cara conseguir passar despercebido, realizando esses crimes, ele tinha que se proteger" - Booth começava a se preocupar. A lembrança de Epps à memória foi inevitável.

"E dentre as fibras nas amostras que me mandou, havia farpas de _Persea americana,_ uma árvore da família das laureáceas, nativa do México ou da América do Sul, conhecida vulgarmente como abacate" – Continuou Hodgins. "Como podem ver nos dados enviados, há apenas 4 lugares no estado onde são cultivadas. Senhoras e senhores, podem se curvar diante do rei do laboratório!"

"Bom trabalho, Hodgins. Você também, Angela" – Temperance fechou o lap top em seguida.

"Ei, Bones, sabe o que Sweets me disse que pode ser essa coisa do Hodgins com 'rei do laboratório'?" - Ela enrugou a testa, sem entender. "Que ele tenta compensar por outra coisa... coisinha... você sabe..." - Falou as últimas palavras num tom mais baixo, mas como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Compensar? Talvez o fato de Hodgins trabalhar com você, um típico macho alfa, o faça tornar-se competitivo pelo privilégio de..."

"Oh não, Bones, não é nada disso, ok? Esquece... você não tem jeito mesmo."

"O que foi que eu disse?"

****************

Graças às informações de Hodgins, Booth e Brennan visitaram os poucos locais com plantações de Persea americana, encontrando, na terceira tentativa, o provável local dos crimes. Uma pequena fazenda abandonada há alguns anos, especializada em frutas exóticas.

Ao entrarem em contato com o proprietário, este se mostrou bastante surpreso, alegando que a propriedade, apesar de desativada pela baixa nas vendas, não estava abandonada, já que havia um caseiro.

Ao se encontrarem da entrada da propriedade com o proprietário, mostraram a foto do suspeito encontrado no sistema.

"Aqui seria uma simulação de sua imagem atualmente" - Brennan lhe explicou.

"Sim, sim, creio que pode ser o meu caseiro, mas esse não é seu nome e sim Vitor Sanford."

O homem recebeu instruções para sair dali enquanto eles entravam na propriedade para procurar o homem. Cerca de 1km à frente ficava a casa principal da fazenda, onde vivia o suspeito.

Assim que Booth saiu do carro, com a arma em punho, Temperance o seguiu.

"Onde pensa que vai? Qual é a regra nessas situações?"

Cruzando os braços, emburrada como uma criança que acaba de ser interrompida na brincadeira, ela lhe lançou o olhar que exprimia todo o seu desapontamento. - "Armas vão na frente, já sei. Mas é que estamos em outra situação de risco e é nessas horas em que eu amaldiçoo aquele dia em que você me negou uma arma. Tudo isso porque seu instinto protetor não..."

"Shhhhh. Jesus, Bones! Quer continuar discutindo até o cara mal perceber que estamos aqui e dar no pé?" - Ele tentava falar baixo. Mesmo diante da situação absurda, ele não deixava de achar graça do comportamento nada pragmático dela. Coisa que ele não revelaria nem sob tortura. "Fique bem aqui atrás e me siga."

"Eu tenho que ficar aqui ou seguir você?"

Ele a olhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Oh entendi, entendi."

A porta da frente estava apenas encostada, dando entrada a uma pequena sala de TV, modestamente mobilhada. Booth foi até a cozinha enquanto ela ficava de olho na frente, atentos a que o suspeito não fugisse por um lado enquanto eles olhavam o outro lado.

"Vou subir as escadas, fique aqui. Se acontecer alguma coisa, vá para o carro e chame reforçou, ok?"

Havia apenas três quartos no andar de cima e praticamente nada para olhar. Dois deles estavam vazios, apenas um parecia ser o quarto ocupado pelo caseiro.

Os ombros de Booth pareceram se relaxar um pouco. Ainda assim, tinha aquela estranha sensação de estar sendo observado, como se o inimigo estivesse à espreita, pronto para atacar.

Enquanto isso, Brennan mantinha os olhos na escada, atenta ao parceiro. Mal teve tempo para sentir a dor lacerante quando um golpe a acertou na cabeça, fazendo-a desmaiar.

"Ei, Bones, está limpo. Nem sinal de... Bones?" - Ele sentiu que seu pressentimento parecia ter fundamento, jamais seu instinto o deixara na mão.

O barulho de um motor chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o correr para fora. Uma caminhonete saiu à toda velocidade da garagem, levando o portão consigo.

Booth ainda deu alguns tiros sem nada conseguir e, ao chegar à SUV, a porta estava apenas encostada e o painel, aberto, com os fios desconectados.

"Droga!" - Gritou ao bater no veículo e observar o veículo partir, provavelmente, com sua parceira dentro.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. Chapter 3

**GRAVATAS E CORPOS**

**Capítulo 3**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: **Contém spoilers da 5ª temporada. O tempo é após o episódio em que a aparece a Dra. Catherine Klein.

**COMMENTS:**

Brennan: aí vai mais um, continue acompanhando ;)

Lou: Filha recém-descoberta rs...!!!! Eu não mato ninguém, apenas torturo de leve :D

MMMM: Eu também prefiro quando o Booth é raptado só pra ver a Brenn se descontrolar, concordo com vc. Essa história meio que se criou sozinha na minha cabeça e eu só segui a idéia, mas como pretendo escrever outras, pode deixar que ainda pego o Booth de jeito ;)

Mrs Clarissa Black: Eu com certeza estou também nessa agonia. Acho que estamos chegando num ponto em Bones que está difícil segurar o romance, que é inevitável. Enquanto isso, HH quer ficar enrolando. Eu sou mais de partir pra ação. Estou ansiosa pela promessa de beijo no 100° episódio, espero que n fique sem graça como o beijo cortado do natal :(

Obrigada a todas por acompanharem esta fic ;) Bjão

* * *

"Sobre o assunto importante... tenha certeza sobre seus sentimentos, porque se você se declarar e depois voltar atrás, a Dra. Brennan irá morrer de solidão antes de confiar em alguém outra vez" - Camille sentou-se no assento em frente ao de Booth, no Dinner.

"Mas o que..." - o agente começou a falar, detendo-se. Lembrava-se de já ter ouvido isso de Cam em outra ocasião, não tendo tempo de se questionar sobre o que significava aquilo, pois Gordon Gordon tomou assento ao lado de Cam.

"Agente Booth, eu lhe recomendei que tivesse esperança e paciência, não foi? Só não precisava seguir tão a risca o segundo item" - o psiquiatra e chef começou em seu sotaque inglês que o fazia soar ainda mais óbvio.

"Bobagem, baixinho! Eu já não lhe disse que tudo que precisa saber está aí dentro?"

"Vô?!" - Booth estava cada vez mais confuso, observando o velhinho sentar-se a seu lado. Deu um cascudo na cabeça do neto e prosseguiu.

"Não seja um cabeça oca. Cavalo branco só passa uma vez, filho. Com Rebecca, que era uma clara perda de tempo, você se arriscou, por que não com a moça dos ossos, que é mulher para a vida toda?"

"Ok, ok, todos vocês, calados. Isso só pode ser um sonho. Ou melhor, um pesadelo, uma convenção das bruxas. Bones está desaparecida, nas mãos de um psicopata, e vocês estão pensando em romance? Há coisas mais importantes no momento se não perceberam."

"Ahan, nunca é o momento. É por isso que você sempre recua, cheio de dedos, ao invés de falar logo. E você é um idiota se pensa que ela não corresponde, baixinho."

"Interessante" - Sweets surgiu, colocando uma cadeira para sentar-se na ponta da mesa. "Se não me engano, já comentei em nossas sessões que os sonhos são a manifestação de desejos reprimidos. Logo, se você acredita que, em sonho, seus amigos o aconselham a seguir em frente e encarar seus sentimentos pela Dra. Brennan..."

"Não, não..." - Booth ia retrucar, quando sentiu seu ombro ser chacoalhado.

"Agente Booth?! Desculpe acordá-lo. Telefone para o senhor" - um policial o chamava, indicando o telefone ao lado da mesa. Somente então deu-se conta de que havia cochilado no sofá da delegacia.

"Oi, Booth. É a Angela. Alguma novidade?"

"Não, ainda não."

"Olhe, eu só liguei para dizer que estamos trabalhando sem parar aqui em busca de pistas e que nós vamos encontrá-la, com certeza."

"Obrigado, Angela."

* * *

A claridade, aos poucos, foi fazendo Temperance abrir os olhos. Seus músculos, doloridos, indicavam que estava na mesma posição há horas. Deitada no chão, tinha as mãos amarradas e posicionadas nas costas, seus tornozelos também estavam fortemente atados e um pedaço de pano foi amarrado à nuca. O tecido começava a machucar o canto dos lábios, ressecando a boca.

"Ora, se não é a bela adormecida enfim despertando de seu sono" - uma voz masculina extremamente calma, mas não menos ameaçadora fez-se presente, no outro canto do quarto, sentado em uma cadeira, observando-a. "Deve estar se perguntando o que faz aqui, quem sou e o que quero, quando, na verdade, já sabe a resposta" - foi falando tranquilamente.

Levantou-se e foi até ela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre o rosto, ao que ela deu um pequeno sinal de repulsa, recuando. Ele sorriu.

"Quando vi nos jornais que você foi chamada para trabalhar no meu caso, pensei: _É, eu estou me tornando uma celebridade._ Quero dizer, as outras eram mulheres eram uma mera entrada comparadas a você. Ah Dra. Brennan, você é o prato principal, o qual pretendo degustar muito lentamente, saboreando cada segundo."

Inevitavelmente, Temperance lembrava-se das outras vítimas: torturadas, mutiladas, violentadas e, por fim, mortas. Ao mesmo tempo, pensava nas possibilidades. Booth e os squints, a essa altura, já deveriam estar perto de encontrá-la, mas não poderia contar apenas com isso. Talvez não chegassem a tempo...

Da cintura, o homem tirou uma faca, levando-a na direção dela. Sobressaltada, começou a debater-se, ao que ele deu uma risada, e cortou o trapo que tampava-lhe a boca.

"Calma... nem começamos a brincadeira" - E da expressão sorridente e calma, ele foi a uma de pura fúria e num ímpeto, agarrou-a pelo braço e, brutalmente, a jogou de uma vez sobre a cama no meio do quarto. Com a mesma força, deu-lhe um soco no rosto, na altura do maxilar.

Desorientada, demorou alguns longos segundos para que ela voltasse a si, quando então seu raptor deu as costas e saiu, trancando a porta e deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

"Angela, escuta essa" - Sweets entrou na sala da artista. "Esse Alex Coleman tem todo esse problema com figuras femininas autoritárias e é provável que agora que o retiramos de sua rotina nos crimes, ele retorne às origens."

"Wow, garotão, sabe que esse negócio de psicologia não é a minha área."

"Olha isso..." - o psicólogo abriu a pasta do acusado sobre a mesa. "O pai era um militar severo que faleceu quando Coleman era adolescente. As duas irmãs, dez anos mais velhas que ele, seguiram a carreira militar. Parece que estão na Europa em missão. A mãe faleceu há alguns anos de câncer, e acredito que fosse uma figura passiva. Então imagine a pressão que não deveria haver por parte desse pai, para que seu único filho fosse militar, ao mesmo tempo em que somente as filhas conseguiram? O cara foi rejeitado já na época do alistamento."

"Se as irmãs estão na Europa, papai e mamãe mortos..." - Ela digitou rapidamente as novas informações. Em alguns minutos, o computador deu a informação. "Há uma casa à venda no nome da mãe, para ser dividida entre os herdeiros."

Pouco depois, o telefone do agente Booth tocou.

"Booth, acho que sabemos onde ela está..." - Sweets começou.

**CONTINUA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**GRAVATAS E CORPOS**

**Capítulo 4 (final)**

**AUTORA: Lady K**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Bones" são propriedade de HH e Fox (não venham me pentelhar), mas nada me impede de pegá-los emprestado só um pouquinho.

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe? Depende do meu humor). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral..

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: **Contém spoilers da 5ª temporada. O tempo é após o episódio em que a aparece a Dra. Catherine Klein.

**COMMENTS: **Apesar de esta fic se situar após o aparecimento da Dra. Coisinha, episódio que irá ao ar nesta semana, eu comecei a escrever a fic antes do episódio 100, então, nesta história, não existiu a declaração do Booth (só para constar).

Obrigada às bonesciadas que acompanharam esta fics, sem dúvida, vcs foram a inspiração. Fiquei muito feliz com todos os comentários e pessoas que favoritaram a fic. Até a próxima ;)

* * *

"Olá, Temperance" - O psicopata estava de volta ao quarto onde deixara a cientista. "Não quis esticar as pernas? Ou não achou confortáveis suas instalações?" - Ele começou a gargalhar, sabendo que era impossível a ela sair de cama se não fosse se arrastando, estando com mãos e pés amarrados.

"Você deveria se render enquanto é tempo. Minha equipe não demorará a encontrá-lo, e meu parceiro não estará nem um pouco bem humorado."

"Acha mesmo que irão encontrá-la?" - Zombou dela. Aproximou-se e, de uma vez, cortou as amarras dos pés dela. "Sabe, gosto mais quando resistem, por isso vou soltar seus pés. E aqui, os meus brinquedos que pretendo dividir com você." Na mesinha ao lado da cama, abriu uma maleta cheia de diferentes facas e chaves de fenda.

Aproveitando-se de um momento em que ele afiava uma das facas, ela o acertou com um chute na cabeça, deixando-o desorientado. De um salto, levantou-se e saiu correndo.

Saiu em um corredor que dava para vários outros cômodos e levava a uma escada que dava no térreo da casa. Analisou rapidamente e percebeu que seria impossível descer sem ser alcançada pelo homem, amarrada como estava.

Entrou em uma porta que, na verdade, era um pequeno armário cheio de latas de tinta e outros objetos, provavelmente restos de uma reforma. Nada que lhe pudesse ser útil. Começou a a se contorcer, passando o quadril por entre as mãos amarradas, para que não ficassem atrás de si, na esperança de que isso lhe desse alguma vantagem se passasse a lutar com seu raptor. Se fosse religiosa ou ao menos acreditasse em Deus, teria dado graças a Ele pelas aulas de ioga.

"Temperance... Temperance..." - Alex falava calmamente, tentando amedrontá-la. "Eu conheço essa casa melhor que você, o que faz pensar que tirará alguma vantagem se escondendo?" - Ele ia abrindo cada uma das portas. "Apareça enquanto ainda estou bonzinho, vamos."

Quando ele abriu a porta dela, Brennan já estava em pé e alerta e, contanto com o elemento surpresa, acertou em cheio um chute no abdomem dele, fazendo-o curvar-se. Ela o empurrou e saiu cambaleante rumo as escadas. Quando pisou no primeiro degrau, sentiu algo a lhe segurar um dos pés: o homem a havia alcançado e, como ela ia muito mais à frente, jogou-se no chão para tentar detê-la, e ambos caíram rolando escada abaixo.

Ele carregava uma faca que foi ao chão. Depressa, Brennan esticou o braço para alcançá-la. Quando a tinha na mão, ele a segurou, batendo seu pulso contra o assoalho de madeira para que a soltasse, já praticamente sobre o corpo dela. No momento em que a faca caiu, o assassino a levantou no ar, ameaçador, em direção a Brennan.

Nesse momento, com um chute, Booth, cercado de outros agentes do FBI, arrombou a porta. Ao ver o assassino sobre sua parceira, ameaçando-a, foi impossível ser racional e dar-lhe voz de prisão. Foi apenas o tempo de gritar "FBI" e atirar na mão do homem, que se curvou gritando de dor, encolhendo-se.

Os outros agentes se apressaram em conter o criminoso pelos braços, levando-o.

Booth agachou-se ao lado de Brennan, que já estava sentada, e a ajudou a se levantar. Ele observou o péssimo estado em que ela estava: cheia de hematomas, alguns pequenos cortes e, a camisa, manchada com o sangue do psicopata.

"Você está bem, Bones?" - Ele já cortava a amarra de suas mãos e agora tirava, devagar, uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

Brennan procurava não aparentar o quanto aquilo fora assustador. Olhava para baixo apenas, evitando encarar o parceiro.

"Bones, você não está bem! Olhe pra mim" - Desta vez, não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. Segurou o queixo dela com uma das mãos, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Já não era possível resistir mais e, presa ao olhar dele, algumas lágrimas silenciosas rolaram de seus olhos. Ele a tomou nos braços, tocando seus cabelos e roçando os lábios em sua cabeça.

"Shhhh, Bones. Está tudo bem agora. Eu vou cuidar de você."

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

"Querida, eu sei disso. Mas você não pode simplesmente fingir que não foi nada de mais. Você passou por maus bocados, qualquer pessoa normal ficaria traumatizada" - Angela procurava convencer a amiga a ir mais cedo para casa, depois de, sem resultado, dissuadi-la de trabalhar.

"Angela, eu estou bem. É sério. E trabalhar me faz bem, é tudo que eu preciso. Já basta que o FBI, por sugestão do Sweets, praticamente me intimou a ter uma sessão de terapia no final da tarde."

"Já é algo. Apesar de achar que uma sessão com Sweets não substitui uma conversa com a melhor amiga."

"A propósito, conseguiu fazer o que te pedi?" - Brennan procurava, desesperadamente, se livrar do interrogatório de Angela.

"E eu a decepcionei alguma vez, hum?" - Ela colocou sobre a mesa uma pequena caixa de presente e Brennan a abriu no mesmo instante.

"Uau, Angie!" - Abriu um largo sorriso. "Ficou excelente!"

"Eu sei. Sou uma artista, querida."

* * *

"Então, Dra. Brennan, pensou no que aconteceu em momentos em que não queria pensar?" - Ela e Booth estavam na consulta com o Sweets, que procurava saber se a doutora estava sofrendo de algum tipo de estress pós-traumático por causa do sequestro.

"Eu realmente tenho que ficar aqui? Por que não posso esperar lá fora?" - Booth começava a reclamar e, como já apontara o psicólogo outras vezes, desviar o foco.

"Que tipo de teste é este Sweets?" - Brennan perguntou.

"Aposto como é um daqueles que vem em revistas de adolescentes" - Booth começou a rir, assim como sua parceira.

"Se é só um teste de adolescente, por que a Dra. Brennan não responde de uma vez? E por que tanta negação? Já conversamos sobre resistência em nossa sessão passada e..."

"Eu acho tudo isso uma grande perda de tempo. Eu adoraria ficar e jogar conversa fora, mas Booth vai jantar lá em casa e eu ainda não preparei nada."

"É isso aí. Falou tudo, Bones. Sabe, já estou babando só de imaginar aquele macarrão com queijo, meu Deus, é de chupar os dedos!"

"A salivação é uma resposta fisiológica natural a um estímulo alimentar considerado reforçador. E, de fato, minha receita de macarrão é primorosa" - Brennan concluiu sorrindo, sem qualquer ironia ou orgulho fora de lugar. Uma observação lógica, ela diria.

Sweets já havia colocado a mão sob o queixo, observando-os. Booth, que fazia uma leitura corporal muito apurada, há tempos já havia percebido que quando o psicólogo fazia isso, era porque já se dera por vencido e apenas olhava a dinâmica entre os dois, sem mais nada para fazer.

"Então é isso, precisamos ir ou ficará muito tarde, Bones." - Os dois pegaram seus casamos e se levantaram.

"Eu ainda quero ir ao mercado para comprar um vinho. Não tive tempo hoje" - Booth já havia aberto a porta para Brennan.

"Ei, pessoal, poderíamos continuar a sessão nesse jantar, o que acham?" - Sweets ainda fez uma última tentativa.

"Até a semana que vem, Sweets!" - Foram as últimas palavras de Booth antes que a porta se fechasse, deixando um muito frustrado Sweets para trás.

* * *

"Hummm isso aqui está bom demais, Bones. Acho que você está cozinhando melhor a cada dia."

"Eu sei" - Ela sorriu, até se lembrar das regras sociais que vinha aprendendo na observação do parceiro. "Obrigada, é muito gentil de sua parte."

Booth sorriu. Sabia que ela estava se esforçando para parecer "normal". Na verdade, isso já pouco importava para ele. Seu comportamento desajustado, literal, honesto "até os ossos" eram coisas que a faziam de ser diferente de qualquer outra pessoa. Essa era a sua Bones.

Após o jantar, continuaram tomando vinho no sofá, enquanto ouviam música. Até que ela se levantou e retornou trazendo uma caixinha.

"O que é isso, Bones?"

"Eu pretendia entregar no seu aniversário, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, pensei que fosse mais apropriado não esperar tanto. Quero dizer, é minha maneira de dizer 'obrigada', por você não ter desistido de mim, de me procurar."

"Ei, eu nunca desistiria de você" - Ele levou sua mão à a dela, assegurando-lhe o que dissera com um olhar profundo de cumplicidade e amor. Percebendo a proximidade iminente e perigosa, ela retirou a mão, apontando para o presente.

"Não vai abrir?"

"Claro, Bones. Uau! Não acredito! Isso é demais! Somos você e eu!" - Ele levantou no ar a gravata que havia na caixa, vermelha, com a caricatura dos dois. Seu sorriso ia de orelha a orelha, como um menino feliz com seu novo brinquedo.*

"Angie me ajudou fazendo o desenho. Gostou mesmo?"

"Muito. Obrigado, Bones" - Seu braço passou pelos ombros dela, abraçando-a, enquanto continuavam sentados no sofá.

Ela se perdeu por alguns segundos nos olhos castanhos e calorosos dele. Talvez até mais do que devesse, mas o que importava? Ela já se acostumara a sentir-se confortável nesse jogo. Por isso, às vezes, arriscava-se tanto. Se ela ao menos soubesse o que ele sentia, talvez se desse conta do perigo, ao invés de continuar brincando com fogo.

Enquanto isso, ele continuava esperando pelo dia em que ela finalmente estivesse pronta. Paciência e esperança, foi o conselho recebido. A paciência quase se esgotava. Mas a esperança, não. Ainda não.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

* Essa idéia me veio à cabeça depois que vi aquelas caricaturas muito legais no Toonseries, então, imaginem aquelas caricaturas numa gravata do Booth?! Acho que ficaria demais!


End file.
